GFW Arrival (7/10/12)
GFW Arrival GFW Arrival was announced on the 15th of June 2012 by Shane McMahon, just two weeks after he founded Global Force Wrestling. The following day it was revealed that the show would be broadcast live on YouTube. On the 14th of August 2012, Shane McMahon announced a unique deal in place with Ring of Honor (ROH), which would allow ROH Talents to compete under the GFW banner. On the 7th of September 2012, ROH officially announced that the ROH World Champion - Kevin Steen, the ROH World Television Champion - Adam Cole and the ROH World Tag Team Champions - The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) would all be wrestling at the GFW Arrival event. During mid- September, Shane McMahon began to engage in a heated exchanged on Twitter with ROH World Television Champion - Adam Cole. This resulted in Shane challenging Cole to a non-title match at the event, which Cole later accepted, under the condition of a Street Fight. Other matches were pre-announced including an Open challenge from ECW Legend Rhino, The Briscoes vs. The Young Bucks and Brian Kendrick vs. Ricochet. The main event was also announced as ROH World Champion Kevin Steen defending his title against a unannounced opponent. Event GFW Arrival kicked off live on YouTube with pyrotechnics and "Crank" by Pysko Dalek blaring on the PA System. The ring announcer - Bobby Cruise (ROH's primary ring announcer) then welcomed the sold-out Hammerstein Ballroom to the first ever Global Force Wrestling event, which prompted "G-F-Dub" chant, whilst ROH's lead commentator - Kevin Kelly, along with GFW's own Todd Grisham were on commentary duty. Cruise then introduced the ROH World Tag Team Champions GFW Arrival airing live on YouTube kicked off with the ring announcer - Bobby Cruise welcomed the sold out Hammerstein Ballroom to first ever Global Force Wrestling event. With Kevin Kelly already at the broadcast desk, the founder of ECW - Paul Heyman came out to the ring to a raucous crowd reaction and amazing ovation. Heyman took the microphone of Cruise and got a "G-F-Dub" chant going. Heyman put over the show, the ROH champions competing tonight and the appearance of Rhino. Heyman was then interrupted by ROH World Champion Kevin Steen who said he highly respects what Heyman has done for the wrestling business but told him to leave his ring for putting over GFW. Steen said he's here to collect his paycheck, retain the ROH World title and leave. Heyman said that it won't be that easy as Shane McMahon gave Heyman the job of scouting for Steen's opponent tonight in the main event. Heyman revealed that his opponent would be the man formerly known as John Morrison - Johnny Mundo (this got a huge pop from the crowd). Heyman then joined Kevin Kelly at the broadcast table whilst Steen left looking pissed off. The opening contest was between the ROH World Tag Team Champions - The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) and The Young Bucks (Nick Jackson & Matt Jackson). The match was action-packed from start to finish with a super-hot crowd to compliment it. The end saw, Jay hit Nick Jackson with the Jay Driller to put him away for the 1-2-3. After the match, The Briscoes raised the armss of The Young Bucks, further helping to put them over. The second bout of the night saw Former WWE Tag Team Champion and TNA X-Division Champion - Brian Kendrick take on the Ricochet (a high flyer, who usually wrestles for Evolve and PWG). Kendrick won the match by hitting Sliced Bread #2. ECW Legend Rhino came out to a huge pop for his open-challenge. Rhino said he decided to compete here tonight for GFW for one reason only - To kick somebody ass. As he dropped the microphone, Sami Callihan made his way out to a big pop. Rhino would go on to defeat Callihan with a Gore, which Kelly & Heyman put over hugely, labelling Rhino a threat to anybody wishing to compete in a GFW ring. Match 4, was a Six Man Tag Team match between El Generico, Amazing Red and Samuray del Sol, taking on the team of Bestia 666, Brian Cage and Cima. Samuray del Sol won the match with a 450 Splash onto Bestia 666. Up next was the Owner & Founder of GFW - Shane McMahon vs. ROH World Television Adam Cole in a Street 'Results' * The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) beat The Young Bucks (Nick Jackson & Matt Jackson) (14:48) *Brian Kendrick beat Ricochet (12:24) *Rhino beat Sami Callihan (10:55) *Amazing Red, El Generico & Samuray del Sol beat Bestia 666, Brian Cage and Cima (9:17) *Shane McMahon beat Adam Cole in Street Fight (15:53)